2036
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: One Monday morning in September 2036, a woman running past the Jefferson Memorial, discovers the body of a young marine. Berlin Rewrite/ Moments universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

The woman in green running tights, yellow hat and red running shoes made her way past the Washington Monument and along the edge of the Tidal Basin, her destination in her sights.

She ran past the Jefferson Memorial every Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, at the same time. The New York City Marathon was only eight weeks away, and she was worried about her stamina for the race. Perhaps she should add in another run a week?

Up ahead she could see the roof of the memorial. It was her half way point, mile five. It also meant that she could take a quick break. Coming to a stop, she checked her pulse and pulled out an energy gel from her running pack. She always loved stopping at the memorial. The sun had just risen and the view across the tidal basin was breath taking.

She turned and climbed the steps towards the memorial, stretching out her arms and legs. She was about to start running again when something caught her eye. A person was lying down on the ground. It was unusual to find anyone else at the memorial, especially just after seven am. That was another reason why she loved stopping here. It was quiet and peaceful, before the hectic day of working Washington DC. So, what was this person doing?

'Hello' she said, tentatively. Nothing. She stepped closer so she could have a better look. What she found though, scared her. She screamed and staggered backwards. She had not found someone who needed help, but instead the dead body of a man, his eyes wide open and a deep cut across his throat.

* * *

The pumpkin orange walls of the NCIS squad room made Aaron Wilson groan a little. It was Monday morning. Wilson had gone out over the weekend and made the mistake of drinking too much. He dropped his bag at the side of his desk. To his left was Daisy Anderson, her afro-textured hair pulled into yet a different design from the one she had in the previous week. Opposite Anderson was Tom Cabot, who was cleaning his desk. Cabot did this every Monday morning, and it drove Wilson up the wall. Cabot put his pen pot back on his desk, next to his computer, filling it up with pens and his beloved Trans flag.

'Every Monday morning you do that Cabot' said Wilson. 'Why?'

'To start the week off good. That is why' Cabot replied. Cabot had joined the MCRT a couple of months ago, transferring from an agent afloat position.

'You OK Wilson? You don't sound so good. Maybe a little hungover' said Anderson, closing the graphic novel she was reading and going over to his desk.

'My cousins are visiting from Beijing. We went out this weekend for some dim sum and I might have a drink' he said, waving his hand in the air.

'Or two by the looks of things' said Ellie Bishop, as she walked into the bullpen. All three agents jumped at attention. At 51, Ellie Bishop was the youngest female agent to be the leader of the MCRT. Actually, the first woman, period, to lead the MCRT, not discounting her time as temporary leader when Agents Gibbs and McGee were MIA in Paraguay, nineteen years ago. Nick like to remind her of this fact on a regular basis, the pride in his voice shining through every time.

'Grab you gear' said Ellie, pulling out her gun from the desk drawer and holstering it. 'Got a dead marine at the Jefferson Memorial.' Wilson, Cabot and Anderson followed suit, grabbing their guns, bags and making their way to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped in. Wilson moaned uncomfortably, stretching his neck.

'Next time Wilson, drink a glass of water and take two aspirin before bed' said Ellie.

'Yes Boss' replied Wilson, as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**I've never written a mystery before but I got this idea and wanted to see what I could so with it. I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am not American and I have never been to Washington DC. I did research but apologies if things are a little bit off  
**

* * *

Four federal agents in black windbreakers and matching hats stood on the steps of the Jefferson Memorial, looking at the tapped off crime scene. The body of Staff Sergeant Todd Ferguson was laid on the floor of the memorial as if he was asleep. Except his eyes were wide open and there was a slit across this throat from ear to ear.

'Anderson' barked Ellie, giving orders. 'Take photos. Wilson, take measurements and sketch. Cabot, go and talk to the person who found the body.' The agents disbanded and started on their assigned tasks. Ellie went over to see Jimmy Palmer as he peered over the body, his medical assistant, Tiffany Gonzalez doing battle with the gurney.

'Hi Jimmy.'

'Morning Ellie.'

'You got anything?'

'Well, there's a good chance cause of death is this cut to the throat, but I'll know more after the autopsy.'

'When?' asked Ellie, hoping for a time of death.

'Between 1 and 2am, I'd say.' Jimmy looked up and down the body. 'You know, given that the jugular vein was severed, I would expect there to be more blood.'

'So, he was killed somewhere else and moved here?' confirmed Anderson as she took photos of the body.

'It would appear so' agreed Jimmy. Cabot came over.

'The witness didn't really see anything Boss. She runs past the memorial every Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, around 7 am. She called the cops, who called the feds.

'What about park rangers?'

'I spoke to a Ned Jerry, a park ranger. He said the rangers are on duty from 8am to 11pm.' Ellie looked around the memorial.

'Any security cameras?'

'A few inside and a few outside, but Boss, there's multiple ways to get to memorial. I'm not sure how much they will have caught.'

'But the staff sergeant isn't exactly small' said Wilson. 'Figuring out how he got here will help us narrow potential suspects.'

'Yeah' said Ellie slowly. She was still looking around the site.

'Boss?' asked Cabot.

'Get the security tapes to Kasie. She might be able to do something with them.'

'Will do boss' replied Cabot. He looked out, squinting in the sun. 'Um, Boss?'

'Yeah?'

'FBI's here.'

'Great' replied Ellie.

'They're going to try to take the case from us?' asked Anderson.

'Nope' replied Ellie and she made her way over to a woman, wearing a black suit.

Monica Lopez was to the FBI what Ellie was to NCIS. She had joined after graduating from Yale Law School and had made her way through the FBI to be one of the senior agents in the Major Crimes Division of the Washington DC field office.

'Bishop' said Lopez.

'Lopez.'

'How are you?'

'I'm good. You?'

'Could be worse.' Ellie smiled.

'What are you doing here Monica? This our crime scene. Victim's a marine.'

'I know, but it's the Jefferson Memorial Ellie. We have to be on our toes. What can you tell me?'

'Victim is Staff Sergeant Todd Ferguson. Cause of death appears to be severed jugular vein. That's it so far.'

'No suspects?' Ellie snorted.

'Lopez, we've had the case for hour. We haven't gotten that far yet.'

'Sorry. Keep me in the loop Ellie?'

'As long as you do the same.' The two women shook on it. Lopez turned to go back to her car.

'Say hello to Nick for me, will you?' Ellie smiled.

'Will do' and she waved Lopez goodbye.

* * *

Wilson rifled through the drawers in his desk.

'Anyone got any aspirin or painkillers?' he asked. Cabot smiled, opened his top bottom drawer and pulled out some painkillers. He went and handed them over to Wilson.

'This is why I clean my desk every Monday morning' he said.

'What? In case Wilson has a hangover?' said Anderson. Cabot chuckled and Wilson swallowed two tablets.

'Update' barked Ellie. Anderson picked up the clicker and the plasma raised up out of the partition. They had updated all the electronics and network three years ago, meaning the MCRT had state of the art technology to catch the bad guys with. Cabot, Wilson and Ellie joined Anderson at the plasma in the middle of the bullpen.

'Staff Sergeant Todd Ferguson' began Anderson. 'Born 24th January 2006, making him thirty years old.'

'He was born in Baltimore to Emily and Alexander Ferguson, and was an only child. His mother is a retired teaching assistant, and his father works at Illumine, a marketing company that started in 2008. He's an account manager there' added Wilson.

'Where did Ferguson work?' asked Ellie. Cabot took the clicker from Wilson.

'Sergeant Ferguson joined the marines in 2024, straight out of high school. He was currently stationed at Quantico where he was working in base logistics. He deployed in 2025 after completing boot camp, and then again in 2029 and 2031. Clean record, no indiscretions and he was steadily making his way up the enlisted ranks.' Ellie paused for a moment.

'Finances?'

'Nothing fishy there either boss' said Anderson. 'Ferguson is squeaky clean.' Ellie pulled a face. Something felt off.

'Wilson and Anderson' began Ellie. 'Go see Ferguson's parents in Baltimore. Let them know about their son. Cabot, go to Quantico. Interview his CO and fellow marines.' Ellie's phone rang. 'Yep, Jimmy. I'm on my way.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Wilson and Anderson climbed out of the black car and stood in front of a house. It had a little garden in front of it, purple Hydrangeas lining the path to the front door. Anderson looked at Wilson.

'You OK?' she asked quietly. He nodded.

'Yeah. Notifications are just...' he tailed off.

'Completely agree' said Anderson. They made their way up the hydrangea lined path and knocked on the front door, their badges ready for identification. The door opened and a woman stood on the other.

'Hello, can I help you?' she asked in a cheery voice.

'Mrs Emily Ferguson?' asked Wilson for confirmation.

'Yes.'

'We're Special Agents Wilson and Anderson from NCIS. May we come in?' Mrs Ferguson let them in, the look on her face, scared.

'I'm incredibly sorry to tell you, Mrs Ferguson, but a body matching your son's description, was discovered this morning. I am afraid he is dead.' Mrs Ferguson was in shock.

'Are, are you sure it's Todd?'

'Yes Mrs Ferguson' said Anderson. 'We have confirmed his identity with finger prints and DNA.' Mrs Ferguson looked like she was about to collapse. Anderson stepped forward and led her into the house. Wilson closed the door. Notifications always brought back bad memories, sad memories.

He was thirteen when he was woken up in the middle of the night to banging on the front door. Two police officers were there, the lights of their car flashing through the curtains. Wilson's father ordered him to stay upstairs as they went into the dining room, but instead Wilson crept downstairs and listened. He heard his mother collapse into sobs, followed quickly by his father. Wilson's big sister, Mei, had been driving home when a drunk driver slammed into the driver's side of her car. Unfortunately, Mei died on impact.

His parents were crying too much to tell him what had happened. It was the police officers who did. Apart from being very sad about his sister's death, the thing that Wilson remembered most clearly was how kind and respectful the police officers were when they told his family. When Wilson joined NCIS, it was the one thing he had over the other agents in his class at FLETC. He knew what it was like to be on the other side of the conversation.

Anderson asked Mrs Ferguson questions about Todd; what was he like, when was the last time they spoke or saw one another. She said that Todd had video called on Friday night, about 9pm. It was something they did frequently. He seemed fine. She might have been able to tell them more, but naturally, Mrs Ferguson was so upset with the news, that she barely managed to string two words together in between sobs.

Eventually, Wilson and Anderson felt they had gotten as much as they could. Mr Ferguson had come home, and the two agents decide to let them grieve in private.

They sat back in the car. Anderson was about to switch on the engine but turned to Wilson.

'I get the impression Ferguson was a really nice guy.'

'Yeah, me too' said Wilson, agreeing with her.

'Then why was he targeted?'

* * *

Cabot walked into the building and up to the main desk.

'NCIS Special Agent Tom Cabot' he said, flashing his badge at the marine behind the desk. 'I'm here to see Captain Vivian Andrews.' The marine behind the desk typed something on the computer, picked up the phone and presumably called Captain Andrews.

Cabot's phone buzzed and saw he had received a text from his 'little brother' Craig. Cabot had met Craig in the Big Brother/ Little Brother program, having signed up after returning as an agent afloat. Craig was a trans teenager and Cabot personally knew the benefits of having a mentor who had already transitioned. When he came out as trans, Cabot's friends and family had been incredibly supportive but none of them were trans. Having his own mentor, Peter, in his life whilst Cabot was transitioning had been a blessing. Cabot wanted to be that for someone.

The marine behind the desk gave Cabot a visitor's pass and pointed him in the direction of the Captain's office. He knocked on the wooden door.

'Come in' came a woman's voice from the other side. She sounded like an old teacher Cabot had in elementary school. He opened the door and stepped in.

'Captain Andrews?' he enquired. She nodded.

'You must from NCIS.'

'Yes, Special Agent Tom Cabot. I'm here to talk to you about Staff Sergeant Todd Ferguson.'

'Yes' said Captain Andrews. She finished typing something on her computer. 'I still can't believe that he's dead. Ferguson was lovely young man.' The Captain herself looked like she was in her forties.

'What was his role here?'

'He worked on transport permits, making sure they were up-to-date, dealing with new requests.'

'Nothing classified.'

'Not at all.' Cabot paused for a minute.

'Any idea why Ferguson would be targeted?' The Captain shook her head.

'No. No idea at all. He was a lovely young man, an excellent marine with a very promising future. I cannot image why anyone would want to kill him.'

* * *

The doors to autopsy opened, alerting Jimmy that he had company.

'Hey Jimmy' said Ellie, as she walked over to the autopsy table. Jimmy was sewing up the Staff Sergeant.

'Hi Ellie.'

'Got anything for me?'

'Cause of death was a severed jugular vein. He would have bled out in a matter of minutes.' Ellie nodded her understanding.

'So, he was killed somewhere else and moved to the memorial?'

'Yep' said Jimmy. 'Also, there was this at the base of his neck.' Jimmy rolled the staff sergeant slightly onto his front so Ellie could see.

'What is that? Is it a shape?' she asked. Someone had tried to carve something into the base of the neck.

'I couldn't figure it out either' said Jimmy.

'It doesn't look very deep.'

'It isn't. About half an inch deep. I also found a very tiny needle mark, just behind his ear. He was injected with something.'

'So, he was drugged?' Jimmy nodded.

'I found particulars in the wound on his neck and sent them up to Kasie along with his blood.'

'Ok. Thanks Jimmy.' Ellie made her way towards the door.

'Oh hey, I was going to ask. How were basketball try outs?' Ellie turned around, a big smile on her face. She walked back over to Jimmy.

'Henry made the team!' she said, beaming.

'That's great!' replied Jimmy.

'Yeah it is.' Henry was Ellie's twelve-year-old son and a massive basketball fan. On Friday, there had been try outs for the basketball team at his school. Henry and his father had spent the entire summer vacation practicing in their backyard almost daily.

'Henry and his dad must be thrilled' added Jimmy.

'That is putting it mildly. They were out in the backyard throwing free throws all weekend.' Jimmy laughed. Henry was a big basketball fan.

'Do Tony and Tilly know?' Ellie nodded.

'Yeah, I sent them a message Friday night.' Tony, as everyone knew, played basketball at Ohio State. Tilly was now a sophomore and had followed her father's footsteps, playing on the women's team at Ohio State. Between Tony, Tilly and his dad, Henry had a three very good coaches.

The plasma in autopsy flickered and the face of Kasie Hines appeared.

'Hey Ellie. Good weekend?' she said happily.

'Hey Kasie. Very good. Henry made the basketball team.'

'That's great Ellie. I'll let Patricia know.' Patricia was Kasie's wife.

'You got anything, Kase?'

'Yes, I do.' Kasie typed on her computer in the lab. 'Staff Sergeant Ferguson was drugged with Fentanyl. Found it in his blood stream.'

'Must be want he was injected with' said Jimmy.

'Yes. I'm about to look at the particulars from the wound but at first look they appear to be stone and something else.'

'Stone?'

'That's what I said. I'll get back to you as soon as I get the results.'

'OK. Bye Kasie' said Ellie. Kasie saluted goodbye and the plasma when black.

* * *

**I am no scientist or investigator of any kind. I am also not in the military, trans or American but I did some research. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

**1\. I forgot to mention that this fits within the Berlin Rewrite/ Moments universe. I really sorry for any confusion.**

**2\. I cannot stress how much that I am NOT military or a trained investigator. I simply had an idea that I wanted to explore. Not everything is going to be accurate. **

* * *

The next day, Team Bishop came in, ready to dig deeper into Staff Sergeant Ferguson's life. Wilson appeared to get over his hangover as well. Yesterday had been a slow start to it. Staff Sergeant Ferguson seemed to be a really nice guy. Everyone they spoke to confirmed it; friends, family, colleagues. No one had a bad thing to say about him. This did not help the investigation though. Neither did the fact that there was nothing on the security videos, or any other trace elements on the body.

Kasie had come up toward the end of the day with the results of the tests she had done. The particulars that Jimmy had found were flint and paper. Frankly, this did not help things and simply gave Team Bishop more questions that answers, like what was Ferguson killed with and what was the shape at the base of his neck?

Today was about tracing Ferguson's footsteps for the last week of his life. Where was he going, what was he doing and who was he doing it with? Anderson, Wilson and Cabot had spent most of the morning on the phone and adding things to the timeline they were creating.

'Update' called Ellie, about mid-morning. Everyone went over to Bishop's desk.

'Ferguson was at his shift every day; ten-hour shift. Nothing out of the ordinary there' said Cabot. 'He worked alongside Staff Sergeant Emily Roberts. She told me that Ferguson was great to work with. He was always on time and never gave her any problems. I checked the permits he dealt with. Most of them were renewals for already existing permits.'

'What about when he wasn't at work?' asked Ellie. Wilson took the clicked from Cabot.

'I spoke to the other marines on his floor' he said, clicking. 'Ferguson was a nice guy to live next to, unlike my neighbours who like to have really loud-'

'Wilson' warned Ellie.

'Sorry boss. My point is that Ferguson didn't give anyone a reason to dislike living with him. Outside of work and the barracks, Ferguson helped coach a local little league team on Saturdays and volunteered at one of the Marine's helplines on Tuesdays and Thursdays evenings.'

'Which one?'

'The Military Mental Health Helpline.'

'I've started going through his finances boss' began Anderson. But no large transactions of any kind. Ferguson lived within his means, had no debt and like to save a portion of his salary each month.' Ellie turned to look at her team.

'That's it?' she asked.

'Boss, we can't find a reason for why someone would target Ferguson' said Cabot. 'Everyone said he's a-'

'Really nice guy.' Ellie finished. She thought for a moment. 'Floor' she ordered, pointing it. Anderson, Wilson and Cabot groaned but sat on the floor anyway.

'What about Ferguson's last day? Sunday? Go.'

'He went to church on base' began Wilson. 'Like he did every Sunday. A couple of people saw him talking to a man with short blond hair, but anyone I spoke to didn't know the man's name.'

'Ferguson also went for a run in the early evening' said Cabot, flicking through his notes. 'About 7.30pm on Sunday. I have a couple of witnesses see him leave around then but no one saw him come back.'

'So, whatever happened to him, happened between 7.30pm on Sunday evening and one am on Monday morning' confirmed Ellie. Her phone rang and Ellie stood up quickly to answer it. She maybe 51, but Ellie was still fit and healthy as she was when she first started at NCIS. Her training sessions with Nick made sure of that.

'Hello? OK, ok. Thanks.' She hung up. 'Grab your gear. We've got another body. Dead sailor in an alley way Georgetown.' Everyone went and grabbed their bags, and made their way out of the building.

The alley in Georgetown couldn't be further from the Jefferson Memorial if it tried. First of all, it was not a public monument. Anderson was interviewing the homeless man who found the body, Cabot was taking photos and Wilson was taking measurements and sketching.

'Huh, oh come on' came a young woman's voice. She was trying to push the gurney towards the body but it had gotten caught on something.

'Tiffany?' asked Wilson. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, Agent Wilson. I'm alright. Just doing battle with the gurney again.' Tiffany flashed Wilson a nervous smile. Tiffany had only been an assistant for seven months. She was twenty-three and terrified that she was going to get fired. She reminded Jimmy a lot of himself when he first started at NCIS, though unlike Jimmy, Tiffany never made inappropriate comments or jokes.

Ellie walked over to the body. A young man wearing a navy uniform was lying on the ground, his eyes wide open and a cut across his throat.

'What have you got, Jimmy?' asked Ellie.

'Well, apart from sore lower back thanks to my training session with Nick last night, only one thing is different. Similar wound to Staff Sergeant Ferguson, and I'd say similar time of death as well but there is this wound as well.' Jimmy lifted the body up so that Ellie could see.

'Is that an eye?' asked Ellie. What looked like an eye had been carved into the base of the victim's neck, the same location as Staff Sergeant Ferguson.

'It could be but I'll know more after the autopsy.' Ellie smiled at that line. Ducky had passed it down to Jimmy. Jimmy and Tiffany started to prepare the body for transfer. Anderson came over.

'Very similar to the Jefferson Memorial crime scene boss. Jake, the homeless guy, found the body about two hours ago. He was looking for a place to set up camp for the night.'

'Any security cameras?'

'One. The Chinese takeaway across the street has a camera that covers the entrance of the alley but it doesn't show much of inside the alley.'

Just then, a black car drew up and parked outside the Chinese takeaway. The doors opened and Monica Lopez got out with another agent. Ellie went over, her suspicious-o-meter doing over time.

'Lopez' said Ellie.

'Bishop.'

'What's FBI doing here? We have a dead petty officer in an alleyway.'

'Anything you can tell me?' asked Lopez.

'Anything _you_ can tell me?' retorted Ellie. The two women stared each other down. Ellie knew that the FBI were not showing their full hand, and Lopez knew that Ellie knew. Eventually, Lopez backed down slightly.

'Keep me in the loop Ellie.'

'Why Monica? Why is the FBI so interested in a dead petty officer?'

'I can't tell you Ellie. It's need to know.' Lopez turned and made her way back to her car leaving Team Bishop wondering what on earth the FBI knew that they didn't. As the FBI left the crime scene, Ellie turned back to her team.

'Do we have an ID?' she asked.

'Petty Officer first class David Norton' said Anderson. 'Store keeper at Pax River.'

'Anderson, get over there and speak to his CO. Wilson, Cabot, you stay here and finish processing the crime scene.'

'Where are you going boss?' asked Wilson.

'To see our lovely director. Try and figure out why the FBI is so interested in our case.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really do hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

The MTAC room at NCIS headquarters looked exactly the same as it did when Ellie first became an agent, though the tech in it had been updated twice in the last twenty years. The director was sitting in her usual seat at the front, her long light blonde hair in its usual French braid.

'Director' Ellie said as she sat down next to her.

'Bishop' replied the director. They glanced at each other and smiled. Ellie had known Director Briony Olsen since they were at FLETC together, over twenty years ago. Olsen had recently been appointed as Director of NCIS eighteen months ago, the third female director in the agency's long history.

'How are the girls?' asked Ellie.

'They're good.' Director Olsen had twin girls, aged seventeen. 'Remind me of when I was their age. Scary. How's Henry?'

'He made the basketball team.' Olsen turned to look at Ellie.

'Ellie, that's great.' Ellie smiled and nodded her head. The two women continued to watch the surveillance footage on the main screen. 'Why do I have the feeling this is more than a social call?'

'Why is the FBI so interested in my case, director?' Olsen raised an eyebrow. 'They have shown up at the last two crime scenes my team has had. Both cases seem to be connected. What does the FBI know that I don't?'

'Don't ask me' said Olsen, having switched back to Director role.

'Two crime scenes, back to back. I don't buy it Director. They know something and I want to know what it is.'

'I can't tell you.'

'You can't or you won't.'

'I can't tell you Ellie because I don't know what they know.' Ellie studied her boss. Olsen was telling the truth. She didn't know why the FBI were so interested in Ellie's case. Ellie got up and started to make her way to the door.

'Say hello to Nick for me' called Olsen as Ellie left MTAC.

* * *

Anderson locked her car and made her way to Petty Officer Norton's quarters. As an E-6, Norton had his own space but shared a bathroom with a fellow sailor. Anderson snapped on her crime scene gloves and started poking around in Norton's things. Like most military quarters, it was tidy and neat. A large computer screen sat on the desk, with the latest gaming console, a Play Station X, sitting next to it. Anderson pulled open drawers but found nothing.

'Hey, what are you doing?' came a voice from behind Anderson. Quickly, she pulled out her SIG and pointed it at whoever was standing behind her. It was a man in his twenties, wearing a green military uniform was standing in the bedroom. 'Who are you?' he asked. Anderson reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge and ID.

'NCIS Special Agent Daisy Anderson' she responded, showing her badge. 'Who are you?' she asked.

'Petty Officer Justin Spencer, ma'am' he replied. 'I live next door.'

'You and Petty Officer Norton share a head?' Spencer nodded his response.

'Where is Norton, ma'am?' Anderson holstered her weapon. She straightened her jacket and took a deep.

'Petty Officer David Norton's body was discovered this morning. I am afraid he his dead.' Spencer looked surprised.

'Dead?'

'Yes. When was the last time you saw or spoke to Petty Officer Norton?' asked Anderson.

'Um, yesterday. We share a bathroom so we see each other daily. Or rather we did.'

'What time was that?'

'Um, I think it was about 7pm. He said he was going off base. I don't know what he was doing.'

'How did he sound? Was he worried, nervous?'

'No. Norton was alright. Kept himself to himself. Was an alright guy to have as a neighbour.' Anderson made some notes on her phone.

'Were the two of you close?'

'No not really ma'am. I'd only known him for ten months. We'd hung out a few times but I didn't know him that well.'

'Thank you, Petty Officer. If you think of anything else, please call.' Anderson handed Spencer a business card.

'Will do, ma'am.' He stood up quickly. 'Uh, ma'am?'

'Yes?'

'How did he die?'

'His throat was cut. It was quick' she added.

'Thanks for telling me.'

* * *

When Anderson got back to headquarters, she found Wilson and Cabot in the bullpen eating burritos.

'Did you get me anything?' she asked.

'There's one in the fridge for you' said Cabot, swallowing his food and sauce dripping down his chin at the same time.

'Men' whispered Anderson to herself, in a slight despairing tone. She grabbed the burrito in the fridge for her and made her way back to the bullpen. Ellie was at her desk now.

'Update' she called. Ellie pointed a remote at the partition and the plasma started to rise up out of it.

'Petty Officer first class David Norton, store keeper at Pax River Naval Base' began Wilson, pointing the clicker at the plasma. 'Born June 7, 2008 in Portland, Oregon. His parents are Dr Mary Norton and Christopher Norton. They are both retired and still live in Portland. Local LEOs have notified them of their son's death.'

Anderson stood up and took the clicker from Wilson.

'I looked around his quarters. Nothing out of the ordinary. I spoke to a Petty Officer Justin Spencer. He and Norton shared a head. Spencer last saw Norton at 7pm last night. Norton said he was going out. Spencer didn't know where to. I also spoke to his section chief.' Anderson flicked through her notes. 'A Master Chief Petty Officer Dina Hart. Similar to Ferguson, Boss. Norton was a dedicate sailor, with a promising future.'

'Dr Palmer dropped off his preliminary findings' said Cabot. 'Similar wound across the neck and also found a tiny needle mark behind his ear. Kasie is testing the blood and any particulars found on the body.'

'What about the eye on the base of his neck?' asked Ellie.

'We're still trying to figure that one out boss' said Cabot. 'Though Dr Palmer said it reminded him of something, an old case perhaps, but he wasn't sure.' Ellie thought for a minute.

'Anderson, dig into Norton's finances. Wilson.' Wilson who had been reclining in his chair, sat up quickly and almost dropped his lunch. Anderson chuckled. 'Wilson, started building a timeline for Norton's last week. Cabot, go back over old cases. Try and find the case that Jimmy might be thinking of.' Ellie's phone rang. 'Hey Kasie. I'm on my way.'

* * *

Kasie heard the elevator ding and Ellie come into the lab. She was the phone.

'No buts, Henry. You will do as your father told you to.' Ellie paused, listening to her son try and explain the situation. 'Henry, you can't ask your dad for one thing, then ask me when you don't get it. Do your homework and chores. I will see you at dinner. I love you.' Ellie hung up.

'Everything OK?' asked Kasie.

'Henry wants to go the arcade with his friends but he hasn't done his homework or chores yet, and we already have plans tonight.'

'Let me guess, his dad said no, so Henry called you?' Ellie nodded.

'I swear I do not know how my mother managed three teenage boys and a teenage girl. I can barely manage one twelve-year-old boy. Henry isn't thirteen for another nine months.' Kasie smiled kindly, trying to sympathise. She may have nieces and nephews, but she and Patricia didn't have kids of their own. 'What do you have for me Kase?'

'Results from the tests on Petty Officer Norton. Exactly the same as Staff Sergeant Ferguson' Kasie said in a game show host voice.

'Fentanyl in his blood stream, paper and flint in the wounds?'

'Yep.' Kasie went serious for a moment. 'I think we may have be looking for a serial killer, Ellie.' Ellie looked at the results on the screen.

'Yeah. Me too.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me.**

**I hope you're enjoying this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

'Huh' said Anderson, quietly.

'What?' asked Wilson. Anderson looked up, a little confused as to what Wilson was talking about. 'You found something interesting?'

'Oh, yeah, no. Maybe.'

'What is it?' asked Cabot.

'Norton has been depositing random amounts into his bank account twice a month, for the last eight months. Last month it was $150 and $75. The month before that, $200 and $145.'

'Maybe he liked to gamble' suggested Cabot.

'Maybe. The Petty Officer he shared a head with didn't say anything about any games on base. Neither did his section chief. But then, I didn't really have a reason to ask.'

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Anderson's head. Quickly, she started scrolling through Ferguson's finances.

'Every six weeks for the past eight months, Ferguson took out $60 from an ATM on base, except on two occasions. One in January this year, and one in August. Both times his card was charged at a motel near Woodbridge.'

'Yeah, but those $60 he took out could be for anything' said Wilson.

'Yeah, possibly. But the frequency of Norton paying those random amounts into his account made me think about Ferguson's. Those two occasions where his card charged, were $58. What if he took out that $60 every six weeks to pay for a room at the motel?'

'It's a possibility' said Cabot. 'Why would Ferguson be going to a motel every six weeks?'

'An affair makes the most sense' said Anderson. 'But who with? He's not married.'

'Unless the person he's having an affair with is' suggested Wilson. 'And if they're married to a friend or colleague of his, then yeah, he would want to keep a secret.'

Cabot looked up and saw Ellie walking towards the bullpen.

'Boss, I think I've found that case Dr Palmer was thinking of' he said as Ellie walked to her desk.

'That was fast.'

'Well, the Mallard Digital Archives are very well organised.' Ellie smiled to herself, remembering her old friend. Ducky has passed away six years ago, aged 94. He died the way all of us probably want to go; peacefully, in his home, surrounded by everyone he loved. 'The case is from September 2011.'

'Twenty-five years ago?' said Anderson. 'Dr Palmer's got a good memory.'

'Where you here then boss?' asked Cabot.

'No. It's before my time. I was at the NSA in 2011' replied Ellie. Everyone stood in front of the plasma.

'Yeah, so in 2011 four bodies were discovered in DC. They all had their throats cut and an eye carved into the base of their necks. A Davis Stewart was arrested and convicted of the murders. He's serving four consecutive life sentences in Maryland Correctional Facility.'

'Who was the lead agent?' asked Ellie.

'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' answered Cabot.

'Gibbs?' Ellie sounded surprised. She wasn't expecting to hear her old mentor's name.

'Yeah, boss. He was the lead agent.' Ellie thought back. 2011. Team Gibbs was DiNozzo, McGee and David.

'Anything else?' asked Ellie. 'What about Norton's finances?'

'He made regular deposits twice a month for the last eight months, but of varying amounts' said Anderson.

'We're thinking he might have been gambling' said Wilson.

'Also, I went back over Ferguson's finances. He took out $60 every six weeks' added Anderson.

'That could be for anything' said Ellie.

'Yeah, it could be, but he made two $58 charges at a motel near Woodbridge. One was in January. The other was last month.' Ellie though for a moment.

'I'll go over the 2011 case. You three, go the motel that Ferguson paid for, then head over to Pax River. Try and find out how Norton got those deposits.'

* * *

The three agents walked up to the front desk of the motel. A young, spotty guy, who couldn't be more than twenty-one sat behind it.

'Good morning, sorry afternoon. How can I help?'

'NCIS Special Agents Wilson, Cabot and Anderson.' All three flashed their badges and ID.

'What's up?' the guy behind the desk ask.

'Have you seen this man?' asked Anderson, showing a picture of Ferguson. 'We believe he may have stayed here for one last in August.'

'Oh, yeah. I've seen him. Comes every three weeks, I think. Usually with a woman.'

'What does she look like?' asked Cabot.

'Older than him. A lot older.' The clerk grinned. 'Brown hair. Usually tied back.' He thought for a second. 'She reminded me of a teacher I used to have.' A lightbulb went off in Cabot's head. He flicked through his phone and showed a picture to the clerk.

'Is this her?'

'Yeah, yeah. That's her.' Cabot turned to Anderson and Wilson.

'It's Ferguson's CO, Captain Andrews.' Wilson smiled slightly coyly. Anderson hit him on the shoulder. 'You know, come think of it, the way she talked about Ferguson wasn't that professional.'

'What did she say?' asked Anderson.

'That he was a lovely young man.'

'Yep' said Wilson, nodding. 'They were definitely getting it on.'

* * *

Anderson, Wilson and Cabot met up back at the car. After going to the motel and finding out that Ferguson had been having an affair with his CO, Captain Andrews, they had driven to Pax River to find out how Norton had managed to deposit over $1000 into his bank account, splitting up to ask his colleagues and section chief.

'Anything?' asked Wilson.

'Petty Officer Spencer said he had no idea Norton got the money' reported Cabot.

'Neither did his section chief' added Anderson.

'Well, I got the jackpot baby!' Anderson and Cabot gave Wilson a look. 'Sorry. I spoke to a Petty Officer Daniel Hernandez. He and Norton work the same shift. He told me that Norton confided in him a few weeks ago that he had won, again, at a poker game he was going to in DC.'

'Did Hernandez happen to know where this game was held?' asked Anderson.

'As a matter of fact, he did.' Wilson smiled. 'Joe's Tavern in Anacostia.'

* * *

When the elevator doors opened onto the squad room, Anderson, Cabot and Wilson found their boss waiting for them.

'Mobile campfire' barked Ellie, and all three followed her, not 100% sure where they were going. 'Update.'

'We went to the motel and interviewed the clerk who was there' led Cabot. 'He recognised Ferguson's photo and said that he used a room every three weeks with an older woman.'

'Who?' asked Ellie.

'His CO. Captain Vivian Andrews.' Ellie stopped suddenly, surprised at the news.

'Really?' All three agents nodded. 'Where is the Captain now?'

'Uh, Quantico, I assume' said Cabot, uncertain of his answer.

'Get her in here. Anything else?'

'I spoke to a Petty Officer Daniel Hernandez at Pax River' said Wilson. 'He said that Norton was going to a poker game regularly at Joe's Tavern in Anacostia. Apparently, that was where he was getting the money from.'

'Both theories we have line up boss' pointed out Anderson. 'Ferguson was having an affair and Norton was gambling.'

'What it doesn't explain Anderson, is why they were killed in the same manner or had an eye carved into the base of their necks' said Ellie.

'No, it doesn't.' Anderson paused for a minute. 'What did you find out boss?'

'I reviewed the 2011 case but I thought it would be better to hear from who handled the original case.'

'But Special Agent Gibbs died three years, boss, rescuing and protecting hostages in Syria' pointed out Cabot.

'I know Cabot. I was there' remarked Ellie. 'So, I called in his old team. They know the original case better anyone else.' Ellie opened the conference room door. Three people were standing by the window. 'Say hello to former agents Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, and Assistant Director Timothy McGee.'

* * *

**Just a reminder that I am not American or military. I also have never been to DC or Anacostia or played Poker. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than others and there is a lot of exposition but it's necessary. I am not an expert in psychology or anything like it but I did do some research. I hope I got it right.**

* * *

The conference room door closed and everyone sat down.

'This is Daisy Anderson, Aaron Wilson and Tom Cabot' said Ellie, introducing her team to Tony, Ziva and Tim.

'Ah, Team Bishop' said Tony, with a smile. 'It's nice to finally meet you.'

'You too' said Cabot, a tad nervous. There a lot of stories about DiNozzo, David and McGee over the years.

'So Ellie, you said you wanted to know about the Davis Stewart case?' asked Tim. Ellie nodded and pointed a remote at the plasma in the room.

'Yes. We have two bodies in autopsy. Staff Sergeant Todd Ferguson was killed between one and two am on Monday, and Petty Officer First Class David Norton was killed Tuesday, also between one and two am. Both died of a severed jugular vein, had Fentanyl in their blood streams and an eye carved into the base of their necks.'

'Were flint particulars found?' asked Ziva. Team Bishop nodded.

'Yes, along with paper' said Cabot.

'Paper?' asked Tim. 'That's new.'

'What can you tell us about the original case?' asked Wilson. Team Gibbs exchanged glances.

The case had landed on Team Gibbs' desk in September 2011. The Port-to-Port case had taken a lot of Team Gibbs. Tony's former partner had been killed, Ziva's relationship with Ray Cruz had changed with Cruz going abroad for the CIA and of course, Mike Franks had met his maker. Leyla and Amira had also moved from Mexico to DC, to be nearer to Gibbs and Franks' grave. Tony had also been on tender hooks as he had been given a special assignment from SECNAV involving EJ Barrett's team.

'There were four victims' began Tim. He scrolled through the digital case file on his tablet. 'Practically identical to these two victims. Two marines and two navy. Gunnery Sergeant Alvin Moore, Ensign Glen Reyes, Lance Corporal Bailey Chen and Chief Petty Officer Adrian Harvey.'

'Cause of death for all four was a severed jugular vein' said Tony. 'They all had Fentanyl in their bloodstreams, an eye carved into the base of their necks and particulars in both wounds which turned out to be Flint.'

'There were very few leads with the first three victims' said Ziva. 'But eventually we found surveillance of the last victim, CPO Adrian Harvey. He was being followed by a man and we were able to get facial recognition, leading us to Davis Stewart.'

'Davis Stewart?' asked Anderson.

'Stewart was twenty-nine at the time' said Ellie.

'Yeah, that's correct' confirmed Tim. 'He tried to join the marines. When his application was unsuccessful, he tried to join the navy.'

'I take it that didn't work either' asked Wilson.

'You'd be correct' said Tony. 'Stewart is a narcissistic psychopath who could also be paranoid. He was jealous of those who had been successfully accepted in the marine corps and navy and was convinced that the system was working against him.'

'Were they victims of opportunity?' asked Ellie.

'Yeah they were' confirmed Tim.

'I assumed Stewart confessed' said Wilson. Ziva shook her head.

'No, he did not. Three days of interrogation and he kept saying he was innocent. That he was being framed.'

'Reminds me of Ted Bundy' pointed out Wilson. He had studied Criminal Psychology at college.

'Yep. Charismatic too' said Tony, nodding.

'If he didn't confess, how did you get a conviction?' asked Cabot.

'Evidence. We had the surveillance footage, showing Stewart following CPO Harvey, and after searching Stewart's house, we also found the knife he used and a notebook filled with drawings of the eye he carved' explained Tony. He remembered searching the house and finding the notebook with the drawings in it.

'We also had a psychological profile from Ducky of who we were looking for. Stewart fits the profile perfectly' added Tim. 'The jury deliberated for a full day and found Stewart guilty.'

'He was given four consecutive life sentences at Maryland Correctional Facility' said Ziva 'One for each of the lives he took.'

'That seems fair' said Cabot.

'Stewart still protests his innocence' added Ziva. Anderson scrolled through the case file.

'Friday is the twenty-fifth anniversary of Stewart's arrest.'

'And you got two dead bodies with the same MO?' pointed out Tony. 'It could be a coincidence but-'

'Rule 39' said Anderson, Cabot and Wilson simultaneously. Tony, Ziva and Tim looked a little surprised. They had not been expecting to hear Gibbs' rule. Ellie thought for a second, quickly looking at both case files.

'If Stewart is in prison, and has been for the past twenty-five years, who's copying his MO?' asked Ellie. 'And where does the paper come from?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you're enjoying this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I also did some research but I am no expert**

* * *

Ellie stood in the grey box, whilst Anderson sat on the uncomfortable metal stools, awaiting the guest of honour. The two women were at Maryland Correctional Facility to interview Davis Stewart. After the meeting with Original Team Gibbs about the original case, Ellie and Anderson left Wilson to track down surveillance footage of Ferguson and Norton on their last day, and Cabot to bring in Captain Andrews and the man that Norton supposedly fought with, whilst Ellie and Anderson went to interview their new lead.

The door to the room beeped and slid open. A man in his fifties, grey hair and emerald green eyes shuffled in. He was wearing the classic orange jumpsuit and had his hands and feet chained together.

'Well, this is my lucky day' said Davis Stewart, his voice thick with charm. 'When I woke up this morning, I thought I was going to spend it all day in my cell and now I get spend some of it with you two lovely ladies.'

'Davis Stewart' said Ellie.

'Yes?'

'NCIS Special Agents Bishop and Anderson. We're here to ask you a few questions.'

'What about?' Anderson pulled out two photos from a file. They were not allowed to bring their tablets into the interview with them. Only hard copies inside the prison.

'Two male bodies have been discovered. Their throats were cut.'

'Why are you asking me about these men's deaths?' asked Stewart. 'I've been locked in here for the past twenty-five years.'

'Both men had eyes carved into the base of their necks' finished Ellie.

'No!' said Stewart, feigning surprise. Neither Ellie or Anderson believed it for one second. 'Those poor men, and their families.' Anderson raised an eyebrow. Was he really going to put on this show?

'I hate to ask' began Stewart. 'But was does this mean, with regards to my case?'

'What do you mean?' asked Ellie.

'Well, if someone is killing men in the same manner that I was accused of, surely this proves my innocence.' Anderson, unfortunately had to admit to herself that Stewart sounded convincing. She found it a little disconcerting.

'Why do you say that?' asked Anderson.

'I've been telling NCIS for years. I am innocent. Someone framed me and now they're back at it, killing innocent men.'

'If that is the case, who is framing you?' asked Ellie. 'And why?'

'I wish I knew Agent Bishop. I have no idea who would kill innocent people, and then frame another innocent person for these heinous crimes. It's despicable.'

'Why did they take a break then?' asked Anderson. 'There's twenty-five years between the murders. Why stop for so long?'

'Maybe they went to prison for another crime. I've heard that's happened before.'

Ellie couldn't believe what Stewart kept saying. He was convinced that he had not committed these murders. She picked up the photos and put them back in the folder.

'Let's go' she said to Anderson. 'We're not going to get any new information.' Stewart smirked.

'Say hello to Agent Gibbs for me' he called as the two agents walked away.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Ellie and Anderson walked back into the squad room. Wilson and Cabot were at their desks. Tony, Tim and Ziva were hanging around the bullpen.

'How did it go?' asked Wilson.

'Just as we thought it would. Stewart is convinced he is being framed' said Ellie.

'And he's very charming' added Anderson. 'If you're gullible enough.'

'Could sell ice to an Eskimo?' said Tony. Anderson nodded.

'Then he hasn't changed' said Tim. Ellie took of her coat and put her gun back in the drawer.

'Where are we with the surveillance?' she asked.

'We've got Ferguson's timeline for his last day, Sunday, but he went to church in the morning then back to the barracks in the afternoon' said Wilson. 'I spoke to his friend, Staff Sergeant Will Harmon, who knew his running route. Ferguson ran it regularly, but some of it was off base. I'm getting any speed camera footage from around Quantico sent to Kasie.'

'What about the poker game?'

'I spoke to Joe at Joe's Tavern. He swears he has no idea what I'm talking about, but that a Charlie Cook probably does. I've put a BOLO out for him, and any surveillance footage of his route to and from Pax River I could find has been sent to Kasie.'

'That's good work. What about Captain Andrews? Is she here yet?'

'No, she's not. I called' said Cabot. 'But she didn't answer.'

'So, she's not here?' asked Ellie, but knowing the answer anyway.

'Uh, no Boss, she's not.' Cabot sounded nervous. 'But-' Ellie turned to look at him.

'No buts Cabot. This is a murder investigation. We follow all possible leads. Now go and get her.' Cabot got up quickly, grabbed his gun and bag, before running out of the squad room. 'Anderson, go with him.'

Tony leaned over to Ziva and whispered in her ear.

'You getting a Gibbs vibe from Ellie?' he asked. Ziva chuckled.

Across town, at the J Edgar Hoover building, a hand written letter was delivered to the FBI.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and the reviews, likes, favourites. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIs**

* * *

Captain Vivian Andrews sat in the interrogation room, looking nervous. Team Bishop, along with Tim stood in the observation room. Tony and Ziva were not allowed as they were now civilians, though they had been brought onto the case as official consultants. They were in the bullpen, going over old witness statements, wondering if they would find a new lead.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Ellie walked in.

'Captain Andrews. I'm Special Agent Eleanor Bishop.'

'Why am I here?' asked the captain. 'I told the other agent everything I know.' Ellie smiled and said nothing, simply scrolled through something on her tablet, making the captain feel uneasy.

'Tell me about the Motel 8 near Woodbridge.' Ellie was cool, calm and collected. Captain Andrews on the other hand, was not.

'What do you mean? What motel? I don't know what you're talking about'

Tim, in the observation room smiled to himself. Andrews was trying to find a way to save herself.

'The one where you met Staff Sergeant Ferguson every three weeks, since January.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Captain, we have a witness placing both you and Staff Sergeant Ferguson at the motel every three weeks since January. We also have you on the security video showing you arriving and leaving with the Staff Sergeant. Do you want to change your statement?' Ellie's voice was a little softer. The captain sighed.

'Fine' she said, sounding defeated. 'Yes. Todd and I were having an affair.'

'And you were keeping it quiet?'

'Yes.' She paused. 'I'm divorced, Agent Bishop. I was lonely.' Ellie blinked, understanding where the captain was coming from. 'Todd was kind and knew how to treat a woman. We kept it a secret because I am his CO. I am an officer. He was enlisted. You know that fraternizing between officers and enlisted is against the rules. We both jeopardised our careers. And I stand by what I said. Todd had promising future in the marines. I did not kill him, Agent Bishop. I loved him.'

Ellie watch the woman intently, listening how she spoke about her dead lover. She could see the truth on her face. This woman was not lying. Ellie picked up her tablet and went to the observation room.

'Let her go' she said. 'The captain didn't do this.' Cabot nodded, and left to escort the captain out of the building. 'Anderson, go back to the bullpen. See how Tony and Ziva are doing with witness statements.' Anderson went back to the bullpen. Ellie, Tim and Wilson went to the other observation room. On the other side of the glass sat a man in his early thirties, looking fidgety. His right leg was bouncing with a nervous tick.

'He looks nervous' said Tim.

'What do we know?' asked Ellie. Wilson looked at the tablet.

'Charles Cook, known as Charlie Cook. Thirty-two, lives in Anacostia. He's single and works in construction.' Ellie thought for a second.

'Wilson, you do the interrogation.'

'Me boss?'

'Unless there's another Wilson around' said Ellie, a joking tone to her voice.

'Sorry boss.' Wilson left the room. Tim turned to Ellie.

'What happened to rule six?' Ellie chuckled.

'Oh, I got rid of that rule ages ago. Rule six and rule ten. I never agreed with Gibbs that apologising is a weakness. What about you? You changed any of Gibbs' rules?' Tim smiled.

'Something similar. It's more like _own up to your mistakes_, instead of _never apologise_. I heard Henry made the basketball team.' Ellie nodded, smiling. 'He and his dad must be thrilled.'

'Oh yes. They talk of very little, though occasionally Henry does mention a comic he's read. How are Johnny and Morgan?' asked Ellie.

'They're good. Morgan is currently in Taipei and Johnny is settling into London. Abby keeps inviting him over for dinner. Delilah finds the house a little bit empty and quiet.' Ellie laughed. The McTwins were now eighteen, almost nineteen. Morgan had spent the four years of high school saving her money to go travelling after graduating high school. Johnny had moved to London, UK to study English and Creative Writing at the University of Greenwich.

'I wouldn't call it a fight.' Charlie Cook's voice came wafting into the observation room.

'We have witnesses, Charlie, that said you threw the first punch' countered Wilson. Charlie went to say something then stopped. 'What Charlie? You were going to say something. Was Norton cheating? Is that why you punched him?'

'Nah, he didn't cheat. Norton was alright. Good enough player, paid his debts.'

'Then why did you punch him?'

'I owed him, alright.'

'How much?'

'$300.'

'So, Charlie, why did you punch him?' asked Wilson again. Charlie sighed.

'Cause he asked for the money, alright. I hadn't paid him back and he asked me for it.'

'And that warranted a punch?'

'Dude, I was drunk. I had just lost another $200 and then Norton out of the blue asks me for the $300 I owe him. I was pissed.'

Wilson picked up the tablet and joined Ellie and Tim.

'I don't know about you boss, but I don't think he did it.'

'I agree' said Tim. 'He may have a reason to kill Norton, but he doesn't for Ferguson.'

'Stewart's still our best lead. Cut him loose, Wilson' said Ellie. Wilson passed Anderson in the doorway.

'Boss.'

'What is it, Anderson?'

'The FBI's here.'

Ellie, Anderson and Tim walked back into the bullpen; Monica Lopez was sitting at Ellie's desk. Tony and Ziva were sitting at desk behind Wilson's, separated by the partition.

'Monica.'

'Ellie.' Lopez stood up.

'What are you doing here Lopez?'

'We need talk, Ellie. Somewhere private?'

'Follow me' said Ellie, as she led the way to the elevator.

'OK, this is really spooky' whispered Tony to Ziva. 'She even has her own Fornell.'

* * *

**I think this chapter's a bit slower, but necessary. **

**Thank you for all the reads and reviews, not just this story but all the stories I've published on here. It means the world to me. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am no expert so I did some research.**

* * *

Ellie flicked the emergency stop switch and she and Lopez were plunged into semi darkness.

'You know, after thirty years of Agent Gibbs doing that, and now you, someday this elevator is going to give out' said Lopez.

'What do you want to talk about, Monica?' asked Ellie, firmly. 'Perhaps why the FBI seems to be so interested in my case?' She was tired of not knowing what the FBI wasn't telling them.

'On Monday morning, we discovered a letter that had been posted to the J Edgar Hoover building. Thought it was a hoax at first. Yesterday morning, we discovered a second letter, exactly the same as the first, and this morning, we found a third letter.'

'What do these letters have to do with my case?'

'All three were signed with an oval and a dot in the middle. Kind of looks like an eye. The first two letters also coincided with the first two bodies in your case, Ellie, one of which was the Jefferson Memorial.'

'But there are three letters' repeated Ellie.

'Exactly, and only two bodies have been discovered.'

'What about forensics? Did you run the letters past them?'

'Of course, but forensics didn't find anything. Generic paper, envelope, stamp. You can buy them at any shop in the tri-state area. All three letters are hand written, calligraphy, but the ink and whatever pen was used are also pretty common. Forensics found it difficult to find anything about them.'

'Great' said Ellie, feeling deflated.

* * *

As Ellie thought, Director Olsen was not happy when she found out that the FBI had intentionally kept important information about an ongoing NCIS murder investigation. Olsen, Lopez and Ellie had spent almost an hour going over jurisdiction, and making sure that the letters the FBI received were sent to Kasie to go over.

'Kasie says she's got the letters and she's going over them as we speak' began Cabot as Ellie and Lopez came back to the bullpen. 'Nothing so far.' Everyone gathered around the plasma, photos of the letters on it.

_Dear Sir_

_You believe you caught me, twenty-five years ago. You believe the man called Davis_

_Stewart is the one who is responsible. You are wrong. I am responsible._

_I killed them because I could. I killed them because it was fun. I will kill again. _

_It has been twenty-five years and you still have not caught me. _

_What makes you think you will catch me this time?_

At the bottom of the letter was an oval with a dot, that could easily have been mistaken for an eye.

'The contents of all three letters are identical, boss' said Anderson.

'Wilson, what do you make of them?' asked Ellie. She knew of his Criminal Psychology degree.

'Well, it's a taunt at law enforcement. A catch me if you can. The author is definitely a narcissist. The line _what makes you think you will catch me this time _gives the impression that whoever this is, they think they're better than us. It's a game to them.'

'Were there any letters in 2011?' asked Cabot.

'No, there weren't' said Tony. 'But there must be a connection to Stewart.'

'Why do you say that?' asked Lopez.

'We never released what was carved into the base of the necks, to the press. That was kept confidential' he answered.

'Do we have an update on the footage?' asked Ellie.

'I found some footage of Ferguson running past a gas station, boss. Time stamp has him running past at 7.34pm. I can't find anything after that. There's nothing on it to see if he was being followed either' said Wilson. Ellie turned to Anderson.

'I called Maryland Correctional and requested visitor logs for Davis Stewart. They're just sent them.' Ellie nodded her understanding, then turned to Tony and Ziva. They gave her blank stares

'Anything in the original witness statements?' prompted Ellie.

'Oh' said Ziva, realising what was going on. It had been over twenty years she had to give an update. Ziva picked up her notepad. 'No, yes, maybe. We went through all the statements and tried to track anyone who might still be alive.'

'Marvin Jessop is alive, and lives in a retirement home in Alexandria' added Tony.

'He witnessed the last victim, CPO Adrian Harvey, being followed by a man matching Stewart's description' confirmed Ellie.

'Yes, that is correct' said Ziva.

'The problem is' began Tony. 'Marvin Jessop is now in his late eighties and suffers from Dementia. He may not remember anything from twenty-five years ago.'

'We can at least ask' said Ellie. She looked around the bullpen. 'Cabot, Wilson. Go pay Marvin Jessop a visit. Try and get him to confirm what he saw twenty-five years ago.'

* * *

The black car pulled into the parking lot outside the Rosewood Residential Home for the Elderly. Cabot and Wilson entered the large house and went to the main desk.

'NCIS Special Agents Cabot and Wilson. We are here to see Marvin Jessop' said Cabot to the young woman behind it.

'One minute' she said, in a rather nasal voice. She got up and went into the little officer behind the desk. A minute later she came out with another one woman, this one older.

'Gentlemen, my name is Ruth. I am the manager of the home. How can I help you?'

'Special Agents Cabot and Wilson' said Cabot again. 'We're here to see Marvin Jessop.' The two men began to follow Ruth down a corridor, passing a blond-haired male janitor emptying a bin.

'Why do you want to see Mr Jessop?' asked Ruth.

'He was a witness to a crime in 2011. We need see if he remembers anything.'

'From twenty-five years ago? You'll have trouble I'm afraid.' Ruth had a deep southern drawl to her voice. It reminded Wilson of his ex-girlfriend's mother. She opened a door to a bedroom and they found Marvin Jessop sitting in an armchair by the window.

'Marvin. Do you know who I am?' asked Ruth, kindly and patiently. Mr Jessop smiled.

'Audrey' he said happy. 'How are you my dear?' Ruth turned to Cabot and Wilson.

'Audrey was his wife. She died two years ago. Mr Jessop moved in soon after and his Dementia rapidly declined. He doesn't recognise his children or grandchildren, and is constantly confusing his daughter with her mother. Granted they do look alike, but he does not remember her name.'

'So, we're not going to get anything from him, are we?' confirmed Wilson.

'No, I'm afraid. I'm sorry you came all this way.'

* * *

Ellie was in Kasie's lab with Tony, Tim and Ziva, staring at the letters the killer had sent. Lopez and Anderson were going through the prison visitor records.

'So, this calligraphy is called copperplate calligraphy, which is one of the more popular styles, especially with wedding invites' said Kasie. 'The text is at a 55-degree angle towards the right, which again is very common amongst calligraphy circles.'

'How exactly do you know this, Kasie?' asked Tony.

'Her wife' said Ellie. Kasie smiled.

'Patricia's been obsessed with calligraphy since before I met her. She was the one did our wedding stationary.' Tony nodded, impressed.

'Anything stand out, Kase?' asked Tim.

'Not really, McGee. I went over the forensics the FBI did. I confirmed there's nothing special about the paper, envelope or stamp. The ink is a brand specific for calligraphers, but you can buy it online from Amazon, same with the pen holder and nib.'

'So, nothing to helps us track down a killer' said Ellie, sounding defeated.

'Well' began Kasie. Ellie, Tony, Tim and Ziva turned to look at Kasie. 'After ten years of marriage to a calligrapher, I like to say I may know a thing or two.'

'And?' asked Ziva.

'Whoever did this, isn't a novice. Either the killer is skilled at calligraphy, or they got someone to do it for them.' Ellie thought for a second.

'How many calligraphy specialist shops in DC?'

'Um, six or seven, but there are a lot online. After the online craft market explosion a few years means there are a lot of calligrapher's out there.'

The plasma beeped and Anderson's face appeared.

'Hey boss. Lopez and I think we might have found something. Cabot and Wilson had just come back from Alexandria as well.'

'OK. We'll be there in a minute.'

* * *

Up the bullpen, Ellie found Cabot, Wilson, Anderson and Lopez waiting for them.

'Update' said Ellie.

'We're not going to get anything out of Marvin Jessop, boss. He doesn't even recognise his own daughter. There's no way he's going to remember anything form 2011' reported Wilson.

'Well, it was worth a try' said Ellie. She turned to Lopez and Anderson. 'You said you might have found something?'

'Yes.' Lopez attempted to put it up on the plasma but it didn't work. Out of frustration, Anderson took the clicker from her and pointed it at the plasma.

'Stewart has had many visitors over the years, but one stood out. Darlene Simmons.' Her photo appeared on the plasma.

'What do we know about her?' asked Ellie.

'Darlene Simmons is from Virginia and was born in August 1986. She was twenty-five when Stewart was arrested and convicted, making her fifty now' said Lopez.

'Simmons' is a high-school dropout and has held various jobs from waitress to cleaner. She had worked as a prostitute and was arrested for drug possession in 2019, though she hasn't served anytime' added Anderson. 'Simmons has visited Stewart every month for the past twenty-five years, apart from a brief period in 2014 where she was a patient at Sinclair Psychiatric Hospital for six months.'

Ziva moved from where she was standing, by Wilson's desk, to see the plasma better. She had furrowed look on her face.

'Ziva?' asked Ellie. 'What is it?'

'I recognise her.'

'What?'

'I recognise her. She came to the trial. Was convinced that Stewart was innocent, that he was being framed. I remember she confronted me outside the courtroom after I testified.'

Everyone was letting what Ziva had just said settle into their minds. They had a new lead. Ellie's phone rang. She answered it.

'Bishop. Uh, uh. OK.' She hung up, a slightly sad look on her face. 'Grab your gear. Another body has been found.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading, favouriting and following. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Does anyone have any theories yet?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I also did some research but I am no expert**

* * *

The body of Private First-Class Stephen Tanaka had been discovered by a couple of hikers and their dog, in Rock Creek Park, not far from the Peirce Mill. Team Bishop were processing the scene, having left Lopez and Original Team Gibbs to find Darlene Simmons. Ellie walked over to Jimmy, Tiffany and the dead marine.

'What can you tell me, Jimmy?'

'At the moment Ellie, not a lot. This body seems to have identical wounds to the other two in autopsy. Killed between 1 and 2 am. Severed jugular vein is the cause of death. I'll let you know if there's anything different or new.'

'OK. Thanks Jimmy.' Team Bishop congregated by the MCRT truck.

'What do we have?' asked Ellie.

'Private First-Class Stephen Tanaka' said Anderson, reading off her tablet. 'Twenty-one years old from Columbus, Ohio. Enlisted with the Marines just over a year ago. He worked as a driver at Quantico.' Ellie nodded as she listened.

'Anderson and Cabot, go to Quantico. Search the barracks and interview friends and co-workers.' Anderson and Cabot left to go to Quantico. Ellie turned to Wilson. 'You and I will finish up here, then get back to the Navy Yard.'

* * *

When Ellie and Wilson got back to the Navy Yard, they found Lopez, Tony, Ziva and Tim waiting for them.

'We've got the statements from any store in DC that sells anything to do with Calligraphy or offers Calligraphy services of any kind' said Lopez.

'What do we know about Simmons?' asked Ellie. They had briefly gone over it, but then were called to the crime scene.

'Darlene Simmons was born in Milton, Virginia, in August 1986' said Tony, pointing the clicker at the plasma, and feeling like he was twenty-years younger. 'Darlene was raised by single mother, Willa Simmons.'

'Willa died of liver disease in 2006' added Ziva. 'Darlene left Milton when she was 16, moving from place to place. She has worked various jobs as a cleaner, waitress at several different restaurants, at a supermarket, staking shelves. Darlene was arrested in 2019 for drug possession. She was working as a prostitute at the time, though the drug charges never stuck.'

'How did she come across Davis Stewart?' asked Wilson. Tim took the clicker from Tony. A photo of Stewart's trial appeared. Darlene was sitting behind the defence in the front row, as close to Stewart as she could possibly get.

'We're a little unsure as she didn't come up in the initial case, but she probably saw something in the news. It made the front page of all the major newspapers in DC.'

'I remember talking to her' said Ziva. 'She was convinced that Stewart was innocent, that he was being set up.'

'It sounds like she suffers from Hybristophilia' said Wilson. Everyone looked at him. 'The paraphilia of being attracted to serial killers. A lot of serial killer groupies suffer from it.'

'That would work with Stewart's narcissism' said Lopez. 'If she's attracted to him, it will feed his ego and narcissism. Someone believes that he is innocent.'

A beep from Anderson's computer alerted Tim. He had been working from it.

'Got the BOLO back for Simmons boss.' Tim stopped, looked up and saw everyone looking at him, Tony trying not to laugh. 'Sorry, Ellie. She's in Capitol Heights.'

'Let's go' said Ellie, and she and Wilson left.

* * *

Darlene looked around the box room she was sitting in, the large mirror on the wall opposite her. Darlene was fifty, with blonde hair that looked like it had been bleached several times over, and not by a professional hairdresser. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that were too big for her, hiding her slim figure, and sat slouched in the chair.

The door opened and Ellie walked in, sitting down opposite Darlene. The similarities between the two women were striking; both in their early fifties, both with blonde hair, both with slim figures.

'Miss Simmons, my name is Special Agent Eleanor Bishop.'

'What do you want? I was having a perfectly good day until you dragged me into here.'

'The bodies of three men have been discovered this week. Two were marines. One was Navy.' Ellie showed Darlene the photos of the men.

'Yeah, so?'

'All three had an oval and dot carved into the base of their necks.' Darlene sat up slightly. That had caught her attention.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'What does this mean for Davis?' asked Darlene.

'Excuse me?' asked Ellie.

'Clearly the real killer is back. Davis is innocent. I've said along that he's innocent and no one has ever believed me or him. He's been set up.'

'Why would someone set him up?' asked Ellie.

'We don't know. Trust me, if me and Davis knew who was setting him up, we would tell you lot. Do you think Davis enjoys being locked up?' Darlene was starting to get defensive.

Ellie got up and went into observation. Wilson and Lopez had been watching.

'That was illuminating' said Ellie.

'She's convinced Stewart's innocent, isn't she' said Lopez.

'Simmons has been manipulated by Stewart. He's charming, narcissistic and knows how to persuade people to see his point of view. That, coupled with Simmons' Hybristophilia, she is not going to stop defending him any time soon' explained Wilson.

'Could she know something?' asked Ellie.

'I doubt we will be able to turn her against Stewart' said Wilson. 'She's been madly in love with him for twenty-five years.'

'Could she be the killer?' asked Lopez. All three were unsure. Ellie turned to Wilson.

'Get her alibis for all three murders. Let's make sure.'

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Team Bishop were watching security footage of Darlene Simmons, sitting in a bar in DC, chatting to a gentleman in a suit.

'That's three for three, boss' said Cabot, stopping the video. 'We've checked Darlene's alibis for all three murders. She didn't do them.'

'No, she didn't' said Ellie quietly.

'I'm not sure she could anyway' said Anderson. 'Darlene is not a big woman and all three men were over six-feet-tall and around 150lbs in weight. It would've been difficult for her to move them.'

Ellie sighed a little, looking at the security video of Darlene sitting at the bar. The woman's alibis were airtight for each of the murders. She turned back to her team.

'If it's not Darlene, killing these men, then who is it? Who else was at the trial?' she asked looking at Tony, Ziva and Tim.

'Lots of people Ellie' said Tony. 'It was a trial.'

'The jury, judge, the DA, Stewart's lawyer, and anyone sitting in the gallery. It lasted about a week. Jury deliberated for a day.'

'They would have heard about the oval and dot' said Anderson.

'Exactly' said Ellie. 'If the oval and dot weren't released to the press and general public, the only other people to have heard of it, are those who were at the trial.'

'That's a lot of people, Ellie' said Tim. 'It'll take time to track down everyone.'

'Yeah it could' said Wilson. 'But if we start with the people who were there every day, then maybe that will help narrow it down.'

Everyone started coming in with their own theories and opinions. Tim, in his assistant director's hat, didn't like the idea as it would take time and man power, that they didn't really have. Lopez and Cabot wondered why wait twenty-five years to kill in the same manner. Why not do it straight after the trial, or a year after?

Ellie's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket. Henry had sent her a text and photo. It made Ellie smile.

A lightbulb went off in Ellie's head.

'Does Stewart have any children?'

'What?'

'Does Davis Stewart have any children?' Cabot looked up Stewart's file on his computer.

'No, he doesn't.' Ellie felt disappointed.

'What about Darlene Simmons?' asked Ziva, realising Ellie's train of thought. Cabot looked up something else.

'Yes, she does. Or rather she did. Simmons gave birth to a boy in July 2012. He was taken from her care by family services in early 2013 and put up for adoption in 2014.' Ellie looked at everyone.

'If this boy was born in July 2012, could he be Davis Stewart's biological son?' she asked.

'No' said Cabot. 'If he was born in July, then he would have been conceived after Stewart's arrest.'

'Did Stewart get conjugal visits?' asked Lopez. Cabot typed something and shook his head.

'That wouldn't have stopped them' said Tony. 'If Stewart and Darlene wanted to do it, they would have found a way. Plenty of prisoners do.'

'Do we know what happened to him?' asked Ellie.

'We can try and unseal the adoption records' said Cabot.

'I can help with that' said Tim. He went and joined Cabot. Ellie sat down at her desk, wondering if they had finally found the lead they needed.

* * *

**Thank you for the reads, reviews and favourites. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Apologies for this being so late. I kinda lost my inspiration, then got hooked on Tony/ Ziva story ideas. **

**Also, I am no expert on DNA or forensics. I did research though.**

* * *

Everyone sat around, waiting for Tim and Cabot to unseal the adoption records. Team Bishop were filling in paperwork, trying to find new leads or more information on their suspects. Tony was busy trying to get to the next level of _Candy Crush. _

'We've opened the file' said Cabot. Everyone sat up, paying attention. 'Darlene gave birth 21st July 2012 in Baltimore.'

'That's the nearest main city to the prison' pointed out Tony.

'Do we have a name?' asked Ellie.

'Davis Stewart Junior.'

'If he was adopted, that might not be his name anymore' suggested Anderson.

'I'm getting there' said Cabot, a little annoyed. He scrolled the digital file. 'The child was taken by family services after a neighbour called, concerned about the boy's welfare. He was placed in temporary foster care in the hope he would be returned to his mother.'

'I am assuming he wasn't?' asked Ziva.

'You'd be correct' said Cabot. 'Darlene never attended the parenting classes, was rude and threatening towards the social workers and didn't even turn up to the appointed time to see her son. After a year, Simmons lost parental rights, as did Stewart.'

'When was that?' asked Ellie.

'Well, parental rights for both Darlene and Stewart were terminated in January 2014. He was quickly adopted and renamed Noah Farrington.'

'Didn't Darlene spend some time in a psychiatric hospital in 2014?' asked Lopez. Wilson scrolled through the file on his computer.

'Yeah, she did. March 2014 to September 2014.'

'They're the only months Darlene didn't visit Stewart in prison' pointed out Anderson.

'Do you think he knows?' asked Tim. 'Stewart. Do you think he knows she had his son?'

'He must do' said Ellie. 'Apart from those six months, she's been visiting him since he was arrested.' She thought for a minute. 'We're not going to be able to get Darlene's hospital file, are we?'

'Probably not, boss' said Wilson. 'Doctor/ patient privilege.'

'Do we know where the adoptive parents are?' she asked Cabot.

'Um, they live in Virginia. Tessa and Elliott Farrington. Just sent you their address.'

'Got it. Right, OK. Lopez and Cabot, go to Maryland Correctional. Speak to Stewart. See what he knows about his son. Wilson, go to the hospital where Darlene was a patient.' They looked at Cabot.

'Sinclair Psychiatric in Baltimore.'

'Thanks, Cabot. Go and see if there is anyone who remembers Darlene. Might get a clue into what she was like then.'

'What about you, boss?' asked Wilson.

'Anderson and I will go and interview Tessa and Elliott Farrington.' Team Bishop and Lopez got up to leave. Ellie went to meet Anderson at the elevator, but Original Team Gibbs stood in her way.

'What about us?' asked Tony.

'Oh. Are you sure you can still help?' Ellie was sure that they had their own work to do.

'We can stay Ellie' said Ziva.

'This important' added Tim.

'Ok. Um, background and BOLO for Noah Farrington.'

'On it, boss' said Tony as Ellie stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

Ellie climbed out of the car with Anderson. The house reminded Ellie of the one she grew up in; big farmhouse with a porch all the way around it. Idyllic.

Ellie knocked on the door, both women had badges in hand, ready to ID themselves. The door opened and a woman most likely in her late fifties or early sixties, stood on the other side.

'Hello, can I help you?'

'Special Agents Bishop and Anderson' said Ellie. 'We're from NCIS. Are you Tessa Farrington?' Mrs Farrington's face fell.

'Is this about Noah?' she asked, her voice no longer sound bubbly.

'Yes, I'm afraid it is. May we come in?' Mrs Farrington let Ellie and Anderson into the house, calling for her husband to join them.

'He's dead, isn't he' said Mrs Farrington, grasping onto her husband's hand. 'Noah's dead.' Ellie and Anderson exchanged quick glances.

'We do not believe that he is dead' said Ellie. The Farrington's let out a sigh of relief. 'But we do believe that he is involved in a series of murders over the past week.'

'What?' asked Mr Farrington. It was the last thing he expected to hear.

'What can you tell us about Noah?' asked Anderson. 'We understand that you adopted him.'

'Yes, when he was eighteen months old' said Mrs Farrington. 'We wanted children, but couldn't have them biologically, so we turned to adoption.'

'Does Noah know that he's adopted?' asked Anderson. Mr and Mrs Farrington exchanged glances.

'Yes. He does' replied Mr Farrington.

'Once we found about Noah's biological parents, we decided not to tell him until he was older enough to understand fully, but…' Mrs Farrington tailed off, her husband picking up the end of the sentence.

'Noah had some trouble as a teenager. He got into fights frequently, barely graduated high school, liked to drink. We suspect he may have done drugs as well but have no proof. Then Noah discovered he was adopted when he was seventeen.'

'How did he react?' asked Ellie. She was conscious that this conversation was bringing up bad memories for the Farringtons.

'He wasn't happy' continued Mr Farrington. 'I think he felt betrayed. We had a massive argument. Noah said we weren't his real parents.' Mrs Farrington sniffed. 'We told him everything we knew about his biological parents. Within six months of graduating school, Noah had moved out'

'When was the last time you heard from Noah?' asked Anderson.

'About eighteen months. Before that we got an occasional email sporadically' explained Mr Farrington.

'Would we be able to have a look at Noah's bedroom?' asked Ellie. 'It might help us try and locate him.' Mrs Farrington nodded, got up and Ellie and Anderson followed her upstairs to Noah's room.

'It's practically the same as he left it, six years ago' she explained. It was a typical teenage boy's room. Large, with two windows opposite the door. A bed was in the middle with clean bedding on it. Ellie wondered if Mrs Farrington made sure the bed was always ready in case Noah came home. Ellie was sure she would do the same for Henry. The wall was covered in posters of bands and celebrities that Ellie could vaguely name if necessary.

Anderson wandered through a door on the other side of the room to the bathroom. They needed to collect DNA, and couldn't swab Mrs and Mr Farrington because Noah was adopted. Anderson retrieved toothbrush and comb from the bathroom. Ellie looked around the room.

'Did Noah have a laptop?'

'Yes, but he took it with him.'

The three women made their way downstairs, and back out to the car. Anderson explained that they would let them know anything NCIS learnt about Noah when they could.

Ellie was about to get into the car when she heard her name called.

'Agent Bishop?' asked Mrs Farrington.

'Yes?'

'Do you have children?'

'Yes. I have a son, Henry. He's twelve.'

'Please find my son' Mrs Farrington said, in a quiet voice. Ellie nodded before getting into the car.

* * *

Two hours after leaving headquarters, Team Bishop returned.

'There is no one at Sinclair Psychiatric Hospital that was also there when Darlene Simmons was a patient, boss' informed Wilson.

'Was worth a shot, though' said Ellie. 'What about Stewart?' She turned to Lopez and Cabot.

'He says he has never met his son' said Lopez. 'We're inclined to believe him. There's no record of his son visiting, or anyone accompanying Simmons to visit either.' Ellie nodded in agreement. She turned Tony, Tim and Ziva.

'BOLO is out on Noah Farrington' said Ziva. 'Heard nothing yet.

Just then, Kasie came into the bullpen.

'Hey, hey, hey Team Bishop' she said.

'What have you got, Kasie?' asked Ellie.

'DNA confirm that Noah Farrington is definitely Darlene Simmons and Davis Stewart's biological son.'

'I'm going to talk to Darlene again' said Ellie, and everyone followed her to interrogation.

Darlene was still sitting in the same position as she was when Ellie had left. She sat up slightly when Ellie walked into the room.

'Noah Farrington' said Ellie plainly, not bothering to sit down. Darlene jumped up and launched herself and Ellie. Ellie stepped backwards as Anderson came in to restrain Darlene.

'You leave my son alone' cried Darlene as Ellie and Anderson left the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

'What do we know about Noah?' asked Ellie, as she and Team Bishop came back to the bullpen. Original Team Gibbs jumped up, clicker in Tony's hand.

'Noah Elliot Farrington, born 21st July 2012. His original name was Davis Stewart Junior, but his adoptive parents, Tessa and Elliot Farrington changed it when they adopted him' said Tony.

'We've confirmed what his parents told us' said Ziva. 'Noah struggled in high school. Arrested twice but never charged. He barely graduated high school and never applied to college.'

A photo of Noah popped up onto the plasma. It was of a man in his early to mid-twenties with blond hair and pale face. He reminded Anderson of Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter _but slightly worse off. Cabot looked up from his computer. The photo of Noah rang a bell, but he couldn't think were. Perhaps he just looked familiar.

'Like his biological mother, he has held several jobs over the years' continued Tim. 'Worked at a call centre, as warehouse operator, dishwasher at a restaurant and most recently as a janitor. We spoke to his most recent employers. They all said the same thing. He wasn't terrible but was by no means good. Sometimes Noah didn't ever turn up for his shift. He was always fired as well. Never resigned from a job.'

That was it, though Cabot. Janitor.

'We've met him' he said, absentmindedly. Everyone turned to look at him.

'What did you say?' asked Ellie.

'Met might be a stretch.' Cabot turned to Wilson. 'Do you remember when we went to the old people's home to interview Marvin Jessop? We passed a blond-haired janitor in the corridor.' Wilson thought back to when they were at Rosewood Residential Home.

'Yeah, we did.' He looked back at the plasma. 'There's a good chance that it was Noah. He was emptying a bin when we passed him the corridor.'

'Didn't a witness say they had seen the first victim talk to a blonde man?' asked Anderson. Tony looked at the computer he and Ziva were working at.

'Yes, a Mrs Johnson said that she saw Staff Sergeant Ferguson chatting with a blond-haired man in his twenties after church on Sunday. She thought they were friends.'

'Hang on Tony' said Ziva. 'One of the calligraphy stores mentioned a man with blond hair, yes?'

'Yeah.' Tony scrolled through the witness statements again. 'One of the calligraphy stores said they had a young man buying calligraphy equipment and inquiring about how to get someone to writing out some letters for a murder mystery.'

Ellie, again, thought for a minute.

'Wilson, Cabot. Go and show Noah's photo to Mrs Johnson, the calligraphy store and Joe's Tavern. See if they recognise him.'

* * *

Two hours later, Wilson and Cabot returned. Whilst they had been gone, Ellie, Anderson and Original Team Gibbs tried to come up with ideas as to why there was traces of paper in the wounds. Anderson had gone through the files of the original case and found no mention of paper. At the moment Cabot and Wilson returned, a plausible, provable theory was still missing.

'Any luck?' asked Ellie.

'Mrs Johnson confirmed that Noah was the man she saw Ferguson talking to' said Wilson. 'Scribblers, the calligraphy store, also confirmed that Noah was the one who enquired about calligraphy services. The owner, Matt Garrett, said he gave the details of a calligrapher called Helen Charlton to Noah. Helen's out of state at the moment, but we spoke to her via facetime and she was able to confirm that she met with Noah and wrote four letters for a murder mystery party he said he was having.'

'What about Joe's Tavern?' asked Ellie.

'Joe said he's never seen Noah in his life' said Cabot. 'And that he doesn't remember seeing a man with blond hair hanging around Norton. I had a thought, though on the way back.' Cabot sat down at his desk. He put the security footage from the Chinese takeaway opposite the alley from the second crime scene on the plasma.

'I thought you couldn't see any of the crime scene' said Anderson. 'The camera got blocked by a delivery truck.'

'Yeah it did, but I remembered a guy walking past it.' Cabot started fast forwarding through the security footage. 'Right about now.' He pressed stop. On the screen was a man matching the description of Noah Farrington to a tee. The time stamp read 4.03am. 'Noah killed Norton between 1 and 2am, then disposed of the body around 4.03am' explained Cabot.

Ellie didn't say anything straightaway, then…

'Floor.' Team Bishop grumbled, but sat down on the floor. Ellie looked up at Original Team Gibbs. They were standing to the side, amused at what Team Bishop were doing. Ellie, however, raised an eyebrow as if to say _We're waiting for you_ and Tony, Tim and Ziva quickly joined the other four agents on the floor.

'Noah is 6 foot 1, and has a truck' started Ellie.

'Big and strong enough to lift dead weight' carried on Anderson.

'Not to mention being able to physically attack marines and sailors' pointed out Tony.

'He drives a Chevy truck. Registration, 2026' said Ziva, looking it up on the tablet. 'Ten years old. Wouldn't really stand out and makes transporting a dead body easier.'

'Time of death for all three victims is between 1 and 2am' said Cabot. 'If Noah disposed the bodies before 5am, then he could have gotten to Jefferson Memorial, the alleyway in Georgetown and Rock Creek Park without being seen. Almost.' He glanced up at the plasma, Noah's face on the security footage.

'Why did he do it?' prompted Ellie.

'Noah felt betrayed by his adoptive parents, right' began Wilson. Ellie nodded. 'Noah has this need to feel included in some way. He most likely felt incomplete somehow, and he tried to find it in his teens.'

'The drinking, fighting' said Tim.

'Exactly. Noah went to find his birth parents in the hopes they could fill the gap he feels he has. Noah left his adoptive parents, who he feels betrayed but are the only people to give him unconditional love, only to end with two narcissists, one of whom is a psychopath and therefore doesn't have the ability to love Noah, and the other who suffers from Hybristophilia and is obsessed with said psychopath.'

'Darlene and Stewart manipulated and brainwashed Noah into thinking that Stewart is innocent, and then into killing for them in order to 'prove' that innocence?' said Ellie.

'Sounds like one of McGoo's books' said Tony. Ellie slapped him across the back of the head. Ziva had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

The phone on Ellie's desk rang. Everyone jumped, not expecting it. Ellie got up and answered it.

'Special Agent Eleanor Bishop.' No answer. 'Hello?'

'This is Noah.' Ellie waved her hand and clicked her fingers to get her team's attention.

'Noah? As in Noah Farrington?' Wilson, Cabot and Tim got up quickly to start tracing the call.

'Yeah. I want to talk to Special Agent Gibbs.'

'I'm sorry Noah' said Ellie in a calm voice. 'That's not possible.'

'I want to talk to Special Agent Gibbs' Noah said again, his voice shaking.

'Noah, that's not possible because Special Agent Gibbs is dead.' Noah fell silent. 'Noah? Are you still there?'

'I want you to release Darlene' demanded Noah. His voice was still shaking.

'Noah, I don't think I can do that' said Ellie. 'Not now that we know Darlene's involvement with these murders.'

'Release Darlene' said Noah, getting angry. 'Or I'll kill another sailor.'

'Noah, that would not be a good idea.' Ellie needed to remain calm, and keep Noah as calm as she could. Noah had been used to Darlene or Stewart pulling the strings. For the first time, Noah was on his own and Ellie didn't want him to feel like he was losing control. 'Noah, where are you?'

'Release Darlene within the next hour, or you'll have another dead body on your hands.' Ellie heard the click as Noah hung up.

'Anything?' asked Ellie.

'Found him' said Cabot. 'Warehouse in Arlington.'

Wilson went over to Ellie's desk.

'Did you notice that he called her Darlene, not mom.'

'Yeah, I did' said Ellie. 'It's given me an idea. Let's go.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Only a couple more chapters to go**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

The car pulled up outside the derelict warehouse, Metro police backup pulling up nearby. They studied the schematics of the warehouse, before making a plan.

Bullet-proof vests worn, weapons at the ready, and the door opened. Wilson and Cabot silently went one way, Ellie and Anderson went another.

Ellie and Anderson eventually reached some stairs, and started to make their way upstairs, keeping an eye and an ear out for Noah. Silently, they kept moving forward.

A door to their right burst open and a man flew through it, knocking into Ellie and pushing her onto the floor. It was Noah, Anderson recognising his blond hair. She attempted to tackle Noah, get him off Ellie, but he ran upstairs before she could. Ellie got up.

'You alright?' asked Anderson. Ellie nodded.

'Wilson, Cabot. He's headed up to the roof,' said Ellie into her mike.

'On it boss. We've found his base of operations,' said Wilson.

'Cabot, you stay there. Try to start processing it. Wilson, meet us on the roof.'

Ellie and Anderson started going upstairs. They reached the top, the door to the roof closed.

'One, two, three' mouthed Ellie, before opening the door.

At first, neither woman could see Noah. They scanned the horizon, looking for him, then..

'Boss! Over here!' Ellie joined Anderson. Noah was standing on a ledge, looking down to the ground.

'Noah' said Ellie, in a calm voice. She didn't want to spook him. 'Noah, why don't you come down from there? This doesn't have to end this way.'

'Yes, it does.'

'Why does it, Noah?'

'They don't want me.' He sniffed. It sounded like he had been crying.

'Who don't want you? Your parents?'

'They lied to me, all my life.'

'They protected you, Noah. That's what parents do.'

'If they wanted me, why aren't they here?' Noah sounded desperate.

'But they are here, Noah. Your mom and dad are right here.'

'Noah, sweetie?'

Noah turned around at the sound of Mrs Farrington's voice. He saw Ellie holding out her phone, the faces of his parents on it.

'Mom?' Noah said, in a quiet voice.

'Come home, Noah' said Mrs Farrington again, pleading with him.

'You don't need to do this, son' said Mr Farrington. 'We love you, Noah, and just want you to be safe.'

'Come home, baby. Please?' Mrs Farrington was in tears now.

Noah stepped off the ledge he was standing on and went towards Ellie and the phone. Anderson took the opportunity and grabbed Noah, pulling his arms behind him and handcuffing.

'Mom!' he cried, tears falling. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

'I know, baby' said Mrs Farrington, quietly. 'I'll see you soon, OK?'

Ellie switched the call off and Anderson started to escort Noah off the roof. Wilson and two police officers came running onto the roof.

'Nice of you to join us, Wilson' said Ellie.

'Sorry, boss.'

* * *

Tony sat in the bullpen and his old desk. It was now Anderson's desk. A picture of her father in a firefighter's uniform was on it. He had been one of the first responders in New York on 11th September 2001. Anderson's father had been one of the lucky ones, able to survive and hadn't struggled with the memories like some of his colleagues.

The elevator dinged and Tony watched Ellie, Wilson, Cabot and Anderson step off, escorting Noah Farrington.

Tony was immensely proud of who Ellie had become. From probie, to team leader. Tony remembered Ellie turning up at their door in 2017 and quickly shooing Tali away so she could to Tony and Ziva alone. He remembered how shocked they had been at the news that Gibbs and Tim had not made it back from Paraguay, and that they were officially missing. Ziva immediately went to see Delilah, and Tony remembered how scared Ellie was at the prospect of leading the MCRT. She had spent several evenings talking with Tony after she had been made the temporary team leader.

Now, here was Ellie, the first woman to officially lead the MCRT, and she had been doing it successfully for six years now.

Tony watched as Mr and Mrs Farrington hugged their son tightly. Wilson took Noah to interrogation, Anderson escorting the Farringtons to the conference room. There was no point in asking them to leave.

Cabot and Ellie wandered over to Tony, Ziva and Tim joining them.

'I don't get it' said Cabot. 'After everything he's done, they're still here.' He looked at Ellie and the others. 'What?'

The four of them shared a smile and a look, knowing fully well why the Farrington's were still here. Noah was their son. A parent's love for its child out weighs everything else.

'If you ever become a father, Cabot' said Ellie. 'You'll understand.'

* * *

Ziva stood staring at the memorial wall that was at headquarters. Gibbs' photo was on it, even though when he died he was not an agent. After retiring in 2025, Gibbs had taken up employment with Triple Secure, a private security firm that worked with non-profit organisations. In 2033, Gibbs had been in Syria, crossed paths with Ellie, who was working a joint assignment with Lopez from the FBI, when a hostage situation went out of control, and Gibbs was shot whilst protecting a mother and her child. A few hours later, Gibbs had died from his wounds.

'There you are.' Tony was walking towards Ziva. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.' He glanced at the memorial wall. When news of Gibbs' death broke, many agents, past and present, insisted that his photo be added to the wall.

'You OK?' asked Tony.

'Yes. Just remembering. The hardest thing I had to do was to tell Tali and Tilly that Gibbs had died.'

'Yeah, I know. Tim and I were the ones who told Abby.' Everyone had been distraught at the news of Gibbs' death.

Tony's phone buzzed. It was a message from Tali. She was now a junior reporter at The DC Observer, having graduated from Northwestern in June.

'Speak of the devil' said Tony, showing it to Ziva. 'Let's go and have dinner with our daughter.'

* * *

Ellie looked at the clock in the corner of her computer screen. Seven pm. It had been a long day, almost twelve hours and they still had a tonne of work to do tomorrow. Wilson, Cabot and Anderson had gone to have drinks with Anderson's fiance. Tim had gone home to see Delilah, and Tony and Ziva had gone to meet Tali for dinner.

Noah had been arrested, charged and was now in jail awaiting the very first part of his case. It was going to be a long case. Darlene Simmons had also been arrested, not before Mrs Farrington slapping her twice for what she had done to Noah.

When Ellie had heard Noah call Darlene, Darlene and not mom, it gave her an idea. She despatched two agents to fetch the Farrington's from their home. Whilst Ellie was holding the phone so Noah could see his parents, Tony, Tim and Ziva had been a headquarters with the Farringtons, guiding them in helping their son.

They now had the mammoth task of processing the warehouse they had found Noah in. Noah had said he had been living there for almost two years and where he and Darlene set up their plan to attempt to get Davis Stewart released from prison. Ellie knew that Noah was going to prison. He had killed three men, but knowing that Darlene was also going to be tried in court helped. There was also a chance that Noah wouldn't get a full life sentence, given how he had been manipulated over several years and that he confessed.

In the warehouse, they found the murder weapon; a large flint knife that looked hand crafted. They had also found a notebook filled with drawings of an oval with a dot in the middle. Noah had explained that, according to Darlene, he struggled to draw it properly, so he used a guide when carving it into the necks of the men he killed. That was how paper got into the wounds. They still had a mountain of work to do, but they had made a good start.

The elevator doors opened and a twelve-year-old-boy and his dad stepped off it.

'Mom!' cried Henry as he went over to her desk.

'Hey kid.' Ellie got up and pulled her son into a hug. She looked up and smiled at Nick Torres walking over to them.

'What's up mama?' he said, smiling. Ellie leant forward and kissed Nick, Henry pulling a face.

At twelve years old, Henry Reeves Torres was the spitting image of his father. After a drunken one-night-stand, where they completely forgot about birth control, Ellie discovered she was pregnant. At first, she and Nick didn't know what to do. There was an obvious attraction between them. Ellie probably wouldn't be pregnant if there wasn't, but neither Ellie or Nick wanted to be together simply because she was pregnant with their child.

However, when Ellie gave birth to a son, who they named after their friend Clayton Reeves, there was no denying the love between them. Ellie, Nick and baby Henry Reeves Torres became a family very quickly.

'We were thinking dinner at the diner' said Henry. 'It was Dad's idea.' Ellie's eyebrows went up.

'Dinner at the diner, eh? That does sound like a good idea.' Ellie started to close her computer down and pack her things up.

'El, I have them every now and then.' Ellie laughed, but winced slightly. Nick automatically looked worried.

'What's with the wincing?'

'It's nothing, Nick' said Ellie, trying to get her husband off the subject.

'Ellie it's not nothing.' Ellie sighed.

'I got slightly injured when a suspect knocked me to the ground. Honestly, Nick, it's not serious. I'm fine.' Ellie glanced at her son, who was now sitting on the floor reading a comic.

'OK' said Nick, raising his hands in defeat. 'But our next workout we'll be doing stretching and core stuff.'

A year after Henry was born, a new FLETC training centre opened up in Virginia, and advertised for new trainers. At first Nick dismissed the idea of leaving the field for a job with less action. However, he kept going back to the advert, reading and re-reading the job description. After talking to Tony and Tim, a lot, then discussing it with Ellie, Nick eventually took the plunge and applied for the job.

In the end, it turned out that Nick was a natural teacher, excelling at the job and impressing everyone, even Gibbs. Two years ago, Nick had also set up a small personal training side business, with a handful of clients including Jimmy Palmer, NCIS Director Briony Olsen and FBI agent Monica Lopez.

Ellie picked up her bag and strung it on her shoulders. 'Come on kid,' she said to Henry. 'Let's go and get some dinner.

* * *

**That's a wrap folks. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The timeline I have for is this: retired from NCIS in 2025, Tim becoming team leader. Tim took promotion to Assistant Director in 2030, and Ellie took over the MCRT. Hope that makes sense.**

**I have another story in the works but it is still very early days and won't be up straight away. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it. I don't think this is my strongest story but I really liked writing it. **

**Big thanks to Acrwdof1 for the plot help. **


End file.
